pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style)
DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Walrus - Mermaid Man (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Little Miss Princess (Mr. Men) *The Daisy - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *The Snooty Flower - Little Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *The White Rose - Little Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *The Lily - Maya the Bee *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Bird in The Tree - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Zip, Toad and Sleazy (Rock & Rule) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The King of Hearts - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) Chapters #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 2 - Proud Heart Cat is Bored/In a World of My Own #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 4 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Proud Heart Cat/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 6 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster/How do you do and Shake Hands #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 7 - The Mermaid Man and The Barnacle Boy #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 11 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Mr. Strangeglove/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Proud Heart Cat #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 13 - Proud Heart Cat Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Krabs Arrives Again) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 17 - Proud Heart Cat Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Spacebots' March/Elaine Kropotkin, The Queen of Hearts #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 20 - Proud Heart Cat's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 21 - Proud Heart Cat's Flight/The Finale #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The All-Stars New York City Competition Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:The All-Stars New York City Competition Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof